Godfather
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Videl has exciting news for Piccolo


The next chapter to Of the Moon is in the works still, so I put this little ficlet up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout. Something strange was coming up and it was unnerving him. It felt very much like Gohan, but he could feel his student's <em>actual<em> ki miles away, where he worked at the university. As it got closer, he recognized the faint ki of Videl, and he relaxed a little.

Shortly after, the sound of a Capsule Corp. craft assaulted his ears and he waited for her to land. Why she still used those when she could fly was beyond him, but he supposed her flight skills would always be far inferior to everyone else's. The yellow craft soon landed in the middle of the Lookout, and Videl stepped out. The strange ki grew stronger and stronger as she approached him, and now he was very much intrigued.

"Hello, Piccolo," she greeted. She was comfortable around the Namekian, which was good. She used to be somewhat wary of him, but he was Gohan's best friend, and as such, they spent quite a bit of time around him. While they were teenagers, this meant at least three times a week (Gohan came up alone every day). Now that the two were married (Piccolo had been the best man), that time was somewhat reduced, but not by much. Piccolo tried to make it down once a week or so to visit, or they would come up to him.

"Videl," he answered. "Gohan's at work, not here..." he continued, not sure why else she would be up here on her own.

"Oh, I'm aware. I came up here for another reason. Is there somewhere we can sit?" she asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Of course. The sitting room in the Lookout." He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow him. She did so, albeit slower than he expected. Perhaps her wariness had returned without Gohan around. He gestured to a chair and she lowered herself carefully into it and smiled at him brightly.

Perhaps wariness was not the problem.

Piccolo sank into the seat across from her. God, he hated these things. Ordinarily, they stood. But, she was seated, and he was so much taller that it seemed unfair for her to crane her neck to look at him. Mr. Popo soon appeared with a cup of tea and handed it to her wordlessly, smiling at her. The mysterious little man was uncanny like that. She took it graciously and took a sip as he left wordlessly. She set the cup down and looked across the table at Piccolo.

"Gohan tell you what happened at work the other day?" she asked, making small talk.

Piccolo shook his head. "He has not been up yet this week."

Videl smiled. "Apparently, some kids got into it in the hallway, about to start a fight. He well... apparently broke it up. A little too vigorously."

"What happened?"

Videl smiled. "He jumped between them with a little too much ki flaring around him. You know how he gets when he's angry. Anyways, he knocked the kids onto their bums...along with everyone else in the hallway..."

Piccolo smirked. "Did he get in trouble?"

"Oh no. His boss thought it was hilarious. He knew what he was getting into hiring The Great Saiyaman as a professor."

Piccolo pulled a face. "You two don't still do that, do you?"

Videl laughed. "No. That phase has passed. You Z Fighters have the patience of saints, dealing with us."

"We deal with Vegeta. You two were nothing compared to him."

Videl smiled and then gave a grimace, her hand moving to her stomach. She then looked back up at him and smiled. "Anyways, that wasn't the real reason I'm here. I have news, and even Gohan doesn't know it yet. I wanted to tell you first. But you _cannot _tell him, okay? I want to."

"You have my word."

"Well, Piccolo... I'm pregnant."

It took Piccolo a few moments to process her words. So _that's_ what it was. That's why the ki was so similar to Gohan's! Because it was _part _of him!

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before, Piccolo," Videl quipped, smirking.

Well, that was true. Last time Piccolo was speechless was when he believed Majin Buu had killed Gohan. He shook his head, willing that painful memory away.

"Just...surprised... is all," he finally managed. "Why tell me first?"

"Well, you're so important to Gohan, Piccolo. Really, _really _important. His best friend... you're practically his father! And I have a couple questions to ask you."

"You may want to go to Chi-Chi or Bulma for those... I don't know anything about this," Piccolo said instantly. "Namekians lay eggs."

"Oh, not about pregnancy. Don't worry," Videl chuckled. "It's just... how would you feel if we named the baby after you? I feel it's only fitting, after all you've done for us. From what I understand, I wouldn't have even met Gohan if it weren't for you. Saving his life and all..."

"Well, the Earth probably wouldn't exist if he were dead," Piccolo smirked.

Videl smiled. "So, what do you think? I was thinking Pan for a girl, or Fife for a boy."

"I...uh... If that's what you want and Gohan agrees..."

"It is what I want. Very much. And are you kidding? I think Gohan would have tried to name the baby after you anyways. At least I can say it was my idea."

"Well then... I would be honored."

Videl beamed at him. "Good! And one more thing: do you think you would be the baby's godfather? I know Gohan and I will want you to be very much involved in our child's life."

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you, Piccolo! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily. She carefully got out of her seat and before Piccolo could stand, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened on instinct. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like to be touched," she apologized, extracting herself.

"It's okay," he replied honestly, standing.

"Well, I better head home now. Gohan will be home soon," she said.

"I'll walk you out," Piccolo replied. They walked beside each other in companionable silence to the craft, and Piccolo helped her into her seat.

"Thanks again, Piccolo. I'm telling him as soon as he gets home, so don't be surprised if he comes up to tell you," she laughed.

Piccolo nodded and stepped back, giving a wave. Videl took off, and Piccolo stood at the edge for a few short moments.

"Congratulations, my friend," Dende said, coming to stand beside him.

Piccolo looked down at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was dusk, and Piccolo was pulled from his meditation by a very familiar ki racing up towards him. He stood, going to the edge. Gohan landed before him shortly after, ki blazing around him in excitement, pushing his mentor back several steps.<p>

Gohan beamed at him for several moments in silence before shouting, "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" and diving at Piccolo, knocking them both to the ground. For a moment, it was as if Gohan was a child again, and the game began as it had all those years ago, the two fighting for dominance to be on top. Despite Gohan's strength, Piccolo made it on top, pinning him down and mock-glaring as Gohan grinned goofily up at him.

"You going to let me up, future grandpa?" Gohan asked, smirking.

Piccolo returned the smirk, rolling off Gohan and helping him up. They were silent for a few moments before Gohan threw himself at Piccolo again, though this time, they remained standing. Gohan's arms wrapped around Piccolo's midsection, and Piccolo embraced him back.

"A daddy, Piccolo! We're having a baby!" he said excitedly into his mentor's chest.

"Congratulations, kid."


End file.
